The specific aim of this proposal is to develop an ambulatory wireless EEG monitoring system with real-time adaptive and re-configuration capabilities. The overall goal is to make ambulatory monitoring more robust, accurate, clinically relevant, and practical. The two major innovations are: 1- Real-time adaptive capability for adjusting the quantity and quality of the acquired and transmitted EEG data to better reflect the underlying clinical event (such as a seizure), 2- more practical and accurate ambulatory monitoring by the real-time automatic reconfiguration of the EEG acquisition system. This proposal intends to take our state-of-the-art miniature bio-telemetry technology to the next level of sophistication by endowing it with dynamic real-time adaptive and reconfiguration capability. Thus, we will take advantage of the flexible and software-controllable architecture of the Cleveland Medical Devices Inc. wireless medical technology and will develop innovative solutions that will greatly improve ambulatory and remote monitoring of EEG (and other bio-potential). The overall goal (Phase I, II, and Ill) is to develop an Intelligent EEG monitor that can automatically adapt its data acquisition parameters to the underlying clinical situation and optimize the use of available bandwidth. It will also be able to dynamically reconfiguring itself in real-time to compensate for serious data-corrupting events such as when one or several electrodes become loose or detached. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed system intends to improve the ambulatory and remote monitoring of EEG for diagnosis of epileptical and non-epileptical seizures. The adaptive and reconfigurable bio-telemetry technology that will be developed in this program will have immediate applicability to the long-term and ambulatory monitoring of other bio-potential and physiological systems including polysomnography and stroke monitoring.